


Tucked Away

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pence's secret was safe with her.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> April 24, 2011. For KH100, 'Picture'

Boys! Messy! Lazy!

Long before any of the others thought of rising or shining, Olette was cleaning the Usual Spot because, well, someone had to.

Otherwise, there would be popsicle sticks everywhere. And ants- she rather disliked ants.

When she moved the sofa to sweep, though, it wasn’t ants that she found among candy wrappers and a few- _fitting_ -lost marbles.

Instead there were pictures of Seifer, candid, taken by an unnoticed photographer. Olette gathered them up with a giggle and tucked them back under the cushion where they belonged, away from any holes.

Pence’s secret was safe with her.


End file.
